Recently, most of provided mobile terminals provide a flash function using a Light Emitting Diode (LED). The flash function performs a function of giving an aid in facilitating image capturing of the mobile terminal or securing a user's clear view by providing light using the LED under an environment where brightness is a threshold or less.
In the conventional mobile terminal, a large amount of a current is consumed for the flash function, i.e., light emission of the flash. Due to the large amount of current consumption, an abnormal operation frequently occurs to the mobile terminal. For example, when the flash emits light while the mobile terminal is in communication, since a current for light emission of the flash is additionally consumed under a circumstance where a large amount of a current is consumed for the communication, an abnormal operation occurs from the mobile terminal due to an excessive amount of current consumption.